


Torn

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Ianto's Duties, Jack Harkness' Coat, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Coat is injured and Jack is hovering like a worried parent.





	Torn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 94: Hover at anythingdrabble.

Jack stood dithering behind Ianto, trying to peer over his shoulder at the Welshman’s busy fingers. It was understandable, if you knew Jack, but also annoying and distracting.

“Don’t hover like that, Jack!” Ianto admonished at last, running out of patience. “You’re getting in my light. It you have to watch, at least have the decency to sit down so you’re not bobbing about in the corner of my vision like a demented grasshopper! I keep nearly stabbing myself”

“Sorry.” Jack hurriedly pulled out the chair next to Ianto’s at the boardroom table and slumped into it, wringing his hands. “I’m just…” He trailed off, a helpless expression on his face.

“Worried. I know.” Ianto shot his lover a brief but understanding smile. “The way you are with your coat, I can only imagine how you’d react if you had to take an injured pet to the vet.”

“Coat is not a pet!” Jack exclaimed indignantly. “It’s a member of the team. More than that, it’s family!”

“I know, I didn’t mean to infer…” Ianto gave up, shaking his head. “It’s a nasty tear, but Coat will be fine. It should rest for a few days though, so it can heal. This area will be weaker than the rest of its fabric at first and you don’t want it getting ripped again in the same place.”

“It can relax on its hanger.” Jack was a little less stressed now, knowing that Ianto would fix the tear and Coat’s healing abilities would take care of the rest, knitting its fibres back together as good as new. “At least the weather’s good so if I have to go anywhere I can manage without it.” Coat wouldn’t like being left behind, but just as with any injured member of the team, sometimes it had to sit out a mission or two in order to recover. Fortunately for Jack, it healed a lot faster than the human team members. In a couple of days Ianto’s stitching would fall away, leaving Coat as good as new.

“You haven’t told me yet how this happened,” Ianto said conversationally as he leaned over his work, making small, neat stitches to bring the two ragged edges of the tear into proper alignment.

“Well, we were chasing a Weevil but it got away.”

From the way Coat twitched one sleeve, Ianto knew that was less than the whole story, but he let it slide for now. “That doesn’t account for the tear.”

“Barbed wire,” Jack said. “A big tangle on a patch of wasteland in Splott; very dangerous. I slipped, fell on it, got tangled, and Coat tore when I was trying to get free. That’s why the Weevil got away.”

That made sense. There were several smaller tears that he’d stitched before starting on the worst one. “We should clear that up before someone gets seriously injured.”

Jack nodded. 

Ianto never needed to know he’d fallen trying to get away from a hoverfly he’d mistaken for a wasp.

The End


End file.
